Release (TaoRisKrisTaoHuntaoSeTao)
by Jin Ki Tao
Summary: just read it and give me your reviews lols (TaoRis/KrisTao/Huntao/SeTao)


**Title : Release**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao (Tao), Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Oh Sehun (Sehun)**

**Disclaimer : Sment and their parents Mr and Mrs Huang/Wu**

**Warning : BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy**

Sudah 5 tahun lamanya Tao tak pernah berhubungan dengan orang _**'itu' **_

Sudah 5 tahun pula Tao berusaha menggantikan posisiNya dengan posisi orang yang selalu berada didekatNya, yang slalu menghiburNya, slalu mencintaiNya hingga yah, Tao berhasil mengganti posisiNya

Dan hari ini hari dimana pertemuan pertama dirinya dan orang itu dalam sebuah acara talkshow. sebenarnya Tao ingin saja menolak, tapi Tao berfikir ini sudah 5 tahun dan dia ingin membuktikan jika ia bisa bersikap professional bukan hanya pada orang itu, tetapi juga pada para penggemar atau juga hatersnya

Oleh sebab itu disinilah ia berada, di sebuah ruangan studio milik salah satu stasiun tv swasta yang terkenal, lampu sorotnya, orang-orang yang sibuk menata acara talkshow yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dimulai

Ugh! Tao mulai merasakan waswas, namun tak berlangsung lama karena genggaman dari tangan sang kekasih

Para kru mulai memberi kode jika acara talkshow secara live ini akan dimulai

3

2

1

"Baiklah para penonton sekalian berjumpa lagi dengan kami! Tentu kali ini kami membawa kembali sesuatu yang tentu saja sangat menarik! Karena apa? Karena kali ini bintang tamu kita adalah EXO!" semuanya penonton yg didalam studiopun bertepuk tangan heboh, well EXO adalah boyband terbaik di Asia

"Eits! Tunggu dulu! Kali ini aku hanya mengundang satu member saja tapi kulihat sepertinya ada 2 member disana, ayo kita berikan sambutan yg meriah untuk Tao dan Sehun EXO!" Kali ini tepukan tangan lebih meriah dari sebelumnya, mungkin karena sebagian besar penonton studio adalah penggemarnya dan kekasihnya, pria yang selama ini selalu menjadi ketergantungannya, ya dia Oh Sehun, kekasih dari seorang Huang Zi Tao

Bisa Tao lihat jika presenter pembawa acara tersebut sangat antusias, terlihat dari caranya menghampiri Tao dan Sehun yang sedang duduk manis didepan studio sambil berpegangan tangan

Kini si presenter pun ikut menghempaskan pantatnya di samping kedua sejoli itu, Tao tersenyum melihatnya, Sehun pun begitu "Wah kupikir aku mengundang Tao saja, tetapi kenapa ada Sehun? Bisa kalian jelaskan?" Katanya yang tentu saja kentara jika itu hanya bercanda

Sehun berdehem sebentar sambil tertawa, lalu menjawab dengan santainya "Apa aku tidak boleh menemani kekasihku sendiri? Ini kejam sekali" balasnya juga dengan bercanda Semua penonton yang ada distudio tentu saja ada yang kaget, ada yg memekik gembira (mungkin dia seorang fujoshi? ) dan ada sebagian yang kecewa

"Wow! Benarkah itu Tao? Jadi selama ini kau berpacaran dengan Sehun? Bukan Kris?"

Sesaat tubuh Tao menegang mendengar nama itu, Tao hampir saja kehilangan akal jika tidak menyadari genggaman tangannya dan Sehun semakin merekat, Iapun menjawab "Ya, kami berpacaran, dan mengenai Kris ge kami hanya sebatas kakak-adik" lidahnya benar-benar kelu sekarang

"Sudah kuduga! Jika malam ini akan menarik! Oh! Aku punya kejutan yang lain, aku mengundang satu bintang tamu lagi, yang dari tadi kita bicarakan namanya, mari kita sambut aktor Wu Yi Fan atau ex member EXO dulu Kris!"

Seperti halnya kau melihat berlian sebesar kepalan tanganmu begitu pula reaksi para penonton, sosok itu sungguh bagaikan magnet, sehingga seluruh mata dan pujian hanya tertuju padanya dan nama dirinya, sosok itu -Kris- masuk dengan tenang kedalam studio, matanya menajam sesaat setelah melihat tautan tangan itu, Tao tentu saja menyadarinya dan bersikap tidak perduli, sedangkan Sehun, air mukanya mulai menjadi es, tetapi bersyukurlah akan perawakan muka datar tampan yang ia miliki sehingga tak ada menyadari perubahaan tersebut

Kris kemudian duduk di kursi paling pinggir dengan urutan Kris-presenter-Tao dan yah Sehun

Suasana sempat canggung mengingat kasus Kris yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari EXO tanpa sepengetahuan member yang lain

Presenter yang menyadarinyapun segera bertindak sigap "Hey dude! Kau makin tampan dan well sedikit gemuk, apa kesibukanmu sekarang?" Kris yang mendengarnya tersenyum simpul "Begitu kah? Well terimakasih atas pujianmu dude! Dan yeah kesibukanku saat ini adalah shooting film terbaruku" tenang dan lancar, didalam pikiran Tao ia berpikir bahwa memang benar seharusnya hubungan yang sebelumnya dengan pria tersebut tak pernah terjadi "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak ingin menyapa membermu dulu Kris? Disini ada Tao dan Sehun jika kau tidak menyadarinya" niat presenter hanya bercanda, tetapi itu bagaikan kalimat kematian bagi Tao, genggaman tangannya pada Sehun semakin menjadi, Sehun mengelus tangan halus tersebut berusaha memberikan ketenangan, dan itu berhasil, sesaat keduanya saling melemparkan senyum, sungguh pasangan yang romantis Tapi tidak bagi Kris, ia muak setengah mati

"Hai Tao, Hai Sehun, lama tak berjumpa, aku tak sabar menunggu album terbaru kalian, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Dalam hati Sehun mendecih dan memaki_ 'apa-apaan sapaan itu? Memangnya kami bocah? Memuakan!'_

"Hai hyung kami baik dan terimakasih" singkat dan jelas, Sehun memang irit bicara, apalagi dihadapannya orang yang sangat dibencinya ia pasti akan menunjukannya secara terang-terangan, berbeda dengan Tao yang hanya memilih untuk diam

"Wah wah kenapa kau diam saja Tao? Baiklah mungkin ia masih shock karna ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dan secara live! Kris apakah kau tau jika Sehun dan Tao adalah sepasang kekasih? Kukira kau dan Tao yang berpacaran, bagaimana tanggapanmu dan apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Wow pertanyaanmu sungguh membuatku bingung dan pusing untuk menjawab haha, well, aku baru mengetahui jika mereka berpacaran" jeda sebentar dan sesekali melirik Tao dan Sehun

"Menurutku mereka cocok, dan yeah dulunya aku dan Tao yang berp-"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Kris ge, dan menurutku gege juga sangat cocok dengan Likun jiejie" sungguh Tao tidak mau lagi mengingat hal buruk itu, ditinggalkan tanpa kabar dan datang tanpa beban

Yang benar saja!

"Apa? Likun? Oh terimakasih" Tao benci sosok itu, sungguh

Sehun pun berusaha tak melayangkan hasrat untuk menghajar sosok itu

dan acara tersebut berjalan dengan lancar walaupun disitu hanya Kris yang aktif berbicara

**-Skip-**

Diruang tata rias itu sungguh penuh dengan aura gelap, tetapi yang paling mendominasi mungkin cuma Sehun seorang

Disana, terdapat 3 sosok yang saling berhadapan tetapi salah satu diantaranya lebih memilih menunduk

Tao tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia ingin cepat pulang ke dorm

"Apa maumu? keluar dan jangan berani berhadapan dengan kami lagi! menjijikan!" ucap Sehun sarkatik, jika saja Kris tidak mengajaknya secara terang-terangan didepan para kru talkshow untuk berbicara, mungkin Sehun sudah menolak mentah-mentah atau bahkan memberi hadiah kenang-kenangan berupa bogem sukarela

"Aku hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan benarkah kalian berpacaran? apakah ini skenario untuk menghukumku?" untuk saat ini biarkanlah Kris merasa rendah, dan seolah menjadi terdakwa

"cih! minta maaf katamu? setelah 5 tahun?! yang benar saja! dan pemikiranmu rendah sekali! kau pikir ini hanya skenario? Haha! kami memang berpacaran! lihat ini!" mau tak mau Kris mengikuti gerak-gerik Sehun, dan setelahnya terpampang jelas dihadapannya Tao dicium, tepat dibibir oleh Sehun, seusai mencium Tao, Sehun yang ekspresinya keras mulai melembut, sungguh melembut hingga Kris tak percaya jika yang tadi memakinya adalah Sehun yang sekarang

"Selesaikanlah hyung, aku menunggumu diluar, aku mempercayaimu dan mencintaimu" Tao menangis, sungguh orang yang paling mengerti dirinya hanya Sehun, ia bahkan selalu terbuai dengan sentuhan pria tersebut, sungguh nyaman hingga ia memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan -perlakuan Sehun

Tao membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis, ia mengangguk tanda mengerti maksud Sehun, Sehun pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum kembali mengecup bibir kekasih

Kris yang memperhartikannya saja mempertahankan amarahnya dengan muka memerah

"Kris gege, aku ingin mengembalikan ini" ucap Tao sambil merogoh sebuah benda dari kantong celananya, sebuah kalung dengan bandul salib, kalung pemberian Kris, kalung yang menandakan jika mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari seorang didi-gege

Kris merasa sesak bukan main sekarang, ia hanya diam mematung memandangi tangan Tao yang menjulur memberikan benda tersebut "Aku tahu, gege hanya menganggapku didi selama ini, sekarang ambilah benda ini, berikan pada Likun jiejie" Tao terlihat mengenaskan, tapi tidak separah Kris, Pria itu menangis, bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia menangis untuk masalah hati, Cinta

Tao tidak mau jatuh lagi, ia melangkah mendekat, meraih genggaman tangan Kris dan memberikan benda tersebut "ku harap gege bahagia, Wu Yi Fan gege"

Tao pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, disambut dengan Sehun yang menyender disamping pintu, ia langsung memeluk Sehun dan berkata

"_**Aku sudah melepasnya"**_

**-END-**

**buahahahahaha hanya ingin bikin sebuah cerita saja judulnya dan berkahir dengan tidak elitnya**

**see you byebye xDD**


End file.
